Love Through The Eyes of Pain
by MandNwriterzz
Summary: Love hurts, and sometimes it's the make-or-break factor in your life. A collection of one-shots and mini one-shots for my Beyblade ships. I'll write upon request. R&R peeps, M.


**Hi everyone! It's me M here :P Okay so I'm still writing for Beyblade, but also for my other fandoms, so yeah, updates are very slow :3**

**So here is my Angst/Romance collection, plz enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade *sighs***

* * *

"No! MeiMei don't! Don't you dare close your eyes!" I whispered harshly to her, trying to keep her awake. I'd lose her if she fell asleep. She'd never wake up again.

All she could do was smile, her cupid lips stained red with blood, the blood that stood out against her porcelain skin, that covered her pink dress. Her eyelids drooped once more, her breath became more ragged and I held her tighter, closer, never wanting to let go. I was desperate to keep her awake long enough for the ambulance to arrive, so I kept talking.

"Everything's going to be okay babe, you're gonna be fine. Just keep your eyes focused on me." I said in the most soothing voice I could manage. She laughed that beautiful laugh of her's, but it was cut off by the blood the bubbled at her lips.

"I- never took- my eyes of- you, Chao Xin. Ever." she choked on the words and on tears that began to roll down her paling cheeks. We'd known each other for years. Years, and I had never noticed, not ever until now.

And I was a little too late.

"Well, don't take them off now. Not now not ever." she smiled at me through cracked lips, but the light in her eyes was leaving, I could see it. And I knew just then that I would never be more afraid if I lost her tonight.

"Hey, hey," I whispered through my own tears. "Don't let go, not right now. You have to try… I mean, Wang Hu Zhong will never be the same if you go. Who's mixed up words am I gonna fix? Who am I going to have tag team battles with? I need you MeiMei, I need you." And I realized something just then.

"I love you."

I touched my forehead to hers and squeezed my eyes shut. I couldn't let her see how weak I felt, how hopeless. I had to be strong for her.

"ChaoXin," she whispered my name, and I pried my eyes open to gaze into her damp amethyst ones. She brought one of her shaking hands to my face, and I leaned in to meet her lips in a kiss. She was gentle and frail and tasted on blood and cherry blossoms, her shaky breath warm on my face.

Her hand fell away, her mouth slackened against mine, and her chest rose and fell one last time. I let myself break down, tears fell freely onto her pale face and she looked so peaceful that it hurt even more. I didn't know what to do, as I sat there holding her still, unmoving body in my arms. The sirens grew louder with every passing moment and I buried my face in her neck.

* * *

We were together, Aime and I. I was happy, so was she. Now that I think about it, we were together for seven solid months. That's probably the longest I've ever been with some girl. But I missed it; I missed that quiet, pained look in her amethyst eyes, the one she tried to cover with her bright smile and goofy comments. The one that made her drift off and make the others ask her "What's wrong?" A wave of her hand. She was fine she would say.

MeiMei always supported me, backed me up on everything: training, tips for dating, getting Dashan to cut me some slack when I skipped my training. She'd always be there in her pink clothes and teal hair all pulled back out of her bright eyes.

But I hurt her. Again and again and again. I never even knew... Not until it was too late for us.

Japan. Never thought it would happen there. I just imagined her growing up, getting old and lounging around Beylin Temple, watching her grand-kids training away with her husband at her side. For some reason, I never pictured myself there, always Dashan. The thought used to give me chills. But it was fated to happen in a foreign country and so it happened; far away from home, far away from the hearth, away from the heart. I know she'd want a proper burial and so I'd give her one, the best you can give. Maybe it'll ease the pain and guilt a bit.

* * *

We fought, or well argued the day before we left for Japan. The old hag told me I'd lose the one I loved and my mind went directly to Aime. I never thought I loved another more than her.

Love's a bitch that way.

Despite my protests, Dashan forced me into coming to Japan with the rest of Wang Hu Zhong, something about a conference...? I forget and right now, it seems insignificant. I loved Dashan like a brother, but he could be a serious pain sometimes.

The plane ride didn't last more than three hours, but it dragged on forever for me. Partly because my thoughts kept turning to Aime's safety- even though I'd asked one of the students at Beylin Temple to keep an eye on her- and partly because MeiMei was sitting next to me for the whole ride. I tried to make small talk, but we ended up drifting to one-word answers.

"Great weather, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Not too cold, are you?"

"No."

"Should I play some music?"

"No."

And then she snapped.

"Your meat-talk isn't working. Stop trying to be so nice."

"Mea- Oh you mean _sweet_ talk. Hey, I'm just trying to have a conversation!"

"I don't feel like talking."

And we passed the rest of the flight in silence.

* * *

Hikaru called me first, for some reason. MeiMei was missing and wasn't even answering her phone. At first I just wanted to let her sulk because she was the one who started the fight. Her and the serious ego issues she'd developed since I started dating Aime. But in the end, I was worried so I dropped everything and hit the streets, hoping to bump into her.

As I roamed the streets, my thoughts went back to the fight... What had it been about? I was on the phone with Aime, making sure she was alright. Of course, she didn't know she was in trouble, but I had doubled the guard around her house. And then she sprang me with the words: I love you.

Dumbstruck as I was, I could only say that I knew, and hung up. I wasn't ready to return those words to her, but I practiced saying them out loud anyway. Three little words, out loud again and again. But the tinkling laughter put an end to my foolish practice.

"Did you find an invisible girlfriend?" she remarked, strutting up to where I was standing. My nervousness evaporated and I told her what happened. After all, she always had the best advice, but as I recounted the details her face darkened.

"You're not a very loyal boyfriend if you can't even tell her that much." she snapped, and turned away. That annoyed me somewhat.

"Hey, you're supposed to give me advice on how to do this!"

"And what if I don't want you to?" For a count of five, I was silent, and then-

"Oh, so this is what you've been playing at all this time." I hissed. She turned to face me, expression set in anger. "You're trying to tear me and Aime apart this whole time."

She laughed and said, "I'm not trying to bear you apart, you're doing very well on your own!"

"It's _tear_ and what are you trying then!? Why can't you just go find someone who can actually put up with your crap and keep your nose out of my love life? I want to be with Aime, and not you!" The expression on her face was darkly satisfying.

"Aime is better than you in every way. She's pretty, she's smart and she doesn't talk rubbish half the time!"

Tears were streaming down her face now, but she was still smiling through the downpour. "Son of a gun." she replied simply before flipping me off and disappearing into the sunset.

I felt really bad for saying all those things to her. I mean, I really did like her but... I just couldn't be sure about what I was feeling.

It was Death Hour.

Streetlights started coming on around me and the nighttime rush hour began. I'd seen MeiMei last night, and she was missing twenty-four hours later in the middle of a city that was foreign to us. The thought made me jittery as I walked past shops. The night time shoppers and fast food people were out on the streets now, and it was becoming a little claustrophobic. I turned the corner and lo and behold! She was standing at the crossing, bopping on her toes, looking completely serene. I jogged up to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Oh it's you." she said flatly when she got over the initial surprise I'd given her. She wrapped her arms around her waist and looked away.

"MeiMei," I said. "Everyone's worried sick. Where have you been?"

"Just needed to get away from you and your sappy love life." she growled and hugged herself tighter. My worry turned to anger in a split second.

"Well, I'm here now, so why don't you run off like the crybaby you are and go hide in some other corner of town!" she glared at me with hatred and backed up towards the edge of the sidewalk.

"Fine," she replied hotly. "Maybe I will and something bad will happen to me and you'll be sorry you ever said that." I released a breath, trying to stop it from shaking with anger.

"Why are you trying to make my life miserable?" my voice rose with every word. "What did I ever-" she snapped then, completely.

"Because _I love you,_ Chao Xin!" she screamed through the tears that leaked out of her purple eyes. "And it kills a little bit of me everyday to see you with someone else."

Five seconds. That's all it took.

I realized that MeiMei was now standing in the middle of the road. I also noticed that the 'walk' sign wasn't lit. And then I saw the car, hurtling towards her at ninety kilometers per hour. I heard myself scream at her to move; I saw her head turn to look at the car. There was a loud screech as it tried to stop in time…

Five seconds. Too late.

* * *

They didn't even bother to check her pulse before loading her into the ambulance. DOA, that's what one of the paramedics whispered to another. I rode with them to the hospital, staring at the spot her head would be, under the white sheet they had draped over her body. I held her hand under the cloth. It was cold and slack, but I didn't dare let go.

A paramedic tapped me on my arm and asked for contacts, people they could call. I gave him Ryo's and I knew I could trust the man to tell everyone else.

At the hospital, a nurse came up to me and tried to patch me up, but I pushed her away with an abrupt 'I'm fine'. Well, I was fine physically, if not mentally and spiritually. The only thing that needed patching up was my shattered heart.

They settled me down on a spare bed with some water and a cloth towel and told me to clean up. I sat on the stiff mattress and stared at my blood-stained hands. I could still feel her broken body in my arms, a ghost of what-had-been.

_I love you._

I rubbed my stinging eyes, those words ringing in my ears. Getting up, I caught my reflection in the mirror. Gaunt and paled face, blood smeared around my eyes, hair tousled and matted. There was a lot of blood on my clothes and on my hands. MeiMei's blood.

I ran out of the room before that thought could finish forming.

I didn't want to talk to anyone, but it seemed like everyone wanted to talk to me. I pushed them away, refusing to stop to listen until one doctor forced me into a chair and started relating the results of the post mortem examination. He told me MeiMei had suffered a crack in her skull, and internal bleeding. However, he said, the thing that must have killed her was her collapsed rib cage; it had punctured her lungs and heart.

I listened through a haze, guilt and revulsion building up inside me as the doctor spoke. I'd caused her so much pain. It was my fault she had stood in the middle of that road, my fault she had been crying, my fault that she was dead. I couldn't save her.

The doctor left after a few minutes, hurrying down the corridor. Slumped in my seat, tears threatened to fall, and I rubbed my eyes, trying to pull together what was left of my weak self control.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see Dashan standing before me. I rose and saw him blink hard. His green eyes were rimmed with red; he had been crying. Dashan was like my brother, and I hated seeing him cry. It was the last straw.

The next thing I knew, I was wrapped in my brother's arms, crying my pained heart out. I was crying for all that could have been, and all that was.

* * *

**Well, that's the end of Chapter 1. Many thanks to BlackcatNeko999 for being my beta reader and my inspiration. Do check out her stories :) If you enjoyed this and ship RyuKaru, go read Till Death Do Us Apart on my account :) Also check out Angels and Bladers for other genres.**

**Fave and Follow plz, or at least R&amp;R :)**

**Kisses,**

**M.**


End file.
